User talk:Dets65
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eternal Sphere page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mocha2007andcoco (Talk) 02:18, January 19, 2013 Welcome to the Wiki Hello, I am Golden_Flame0, the founder of the wiki, and I would like to say a massive thankyou on behalf of the wiki. Welcome, do make yourself confortable. Tea? Ok, pleasentries aside, thankyou for filling in those pages. I do hope you continue to edit and invite others to the wiki. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 05:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S: Where did you hear about the wiki from? It was on the front page of wikia :) Dets65 (talk) 22:47, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Allright. What are you gonna do on the wiki? Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 00:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Probably expand on the 'Mythology'. I like that kind of stuff. Chonology I think a universal time would be a good idea. At the moment, I measure Imaginaughts storylines via the year they happened Were created, and since I have forgotten half of them, it seems like a good idea. One thing would be to change the name. The current system would be rather ridiculous (Brevit sounds off), and simply dividing time into a system like that would not allow the fact that leads back 100,000,000 years or so. I think a Kelvin-esque system would be nice. It would be divided into days (Ren's constant (Aef and Earth time)) periods of 7 days (Week, RC (Ren's constant), periods of 52 weeks (Year, RC), periods of 10 years (Decade, RC), periods of 100 decades (Thous'yar (Aefian for Thousand years (May change, sounds stupid)), RC), and a period of 1,000 Thou'yars (Milium). Day 0 of the universe would be 0,0,0,0,0,0. Alternatively, a system of 20 days to a "month" and 10 "months" to a "year", and a further ten to a decade, then a century, with 0 BCE/AD being 0D, 0M, 0Y, 0DE, 0C. I have also considered your time system may already have a working calculation/formula for it, so a slight change (A BCE/CE system?) and a name change would suffice. In terms of chonology, the day Aef United and Goldas became king would be 0CE (Your system), and that would be about 3 years ago now, so 0B, 3F and 0A would be some time in 2013.. Alternatively, it could be at the birth of Goldas/Goldus (Alternate spelling) so about 0B, 8(ish)F, 1A in a random date in 2013. I like the second one better, but your choise (You can choose earlier, if you wish). Yea, that is basically my imput. This would make the Imaginaughts storyline all in the Common Era if it was the 2nd or 3rd choise. Tell me what you think. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 07:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that may as well work better. One of the main cons with IC is that it cannot be simply converted into the JC (Julian calendar). Dets65 (talk) 02:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC)